A transducer is a device that converts energy from one form (e.g., electrical) to another (e.g., mechanical). Transducers are used in a variety of automotive, commercial, and industrial applications. Ceramic crystals are used as transducers in ultrasonic devices. The crystals convert an electrical input into sound waves. Ultrasonic devices may be used in medical imaging, non-destructive testing, and distance and level sensing applications among others.